The Life You Possess
by Half Of My Soul
Summary: Bella never told anyone about her other life. She has the life and perfect man. All that comes crashing down when her past comes back to take everything she has. That includes her life.
1. chapter 1

**AN: I know! I know! I said I wouldn't add any more stories until my others are finished but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. I don't particularly read stories where Bella has a sibling, but I wanted to try something different!**

 **Chapter 1: Phase One**

I should've known she'd come back to haunt me. It was all about her. But I vowed to myself that I will have everything.

Surrounded by shirtless men all day every day. What a life! And I want hers. She gets to live out her life while I live in this four walled white room that drives me crazy. Crazier than I am. I've been watching her day after day. It was sad to see her little break up scene, but she could do better anyway.

Now she's surrounded by tan men, beautiful women. Now look at her, all alive and _happy._ I can't wait to turn her world upside down. She lives with her husband. Paul I think his name is. God is he sexy.

I pulled out my tiny piece of paper and grabbed my pen.

 _Get all the happiness you can get..._

 _~Love your darling sister..Becca xoxo_

I'll start with the thing closest to home.

I rolled my eyes as the key was always hidden under the mat. He was home as usual.

Walking in, I shut the door loudly bringing his attention to me.

His eyes were wide and I laughed. "Having a heart attack old man?"

"Becca.." I walked and sat on the couch and stared at him. "Well hello daddy dearest." My grin was wide and I know I looked crazy. Perfect.

"Let's start with you shall we?" The knife shined from the moon light and I cackled. It's good to be back.

* * *

 **Paul POV**

Life was good. I was happily married and on my way to being a father. Bella was currently sleep and I rolled over just watching her. She was the light in my life. After her bloodsucker left, we became quite close. After _the slap_ of course. It's been about two years since we got together and we just married a few months ago.

God, I loved her. I kissed her forehead and smiled as she murmured my name. I walked out of the room and on my way to the kitchen, the house phone rang. I answered it quickly not wanting to wake Bella. She barely sleeps when the morning sickness shit. "Lahore's residence." Labored breathed sounded and I almost hung up until I recognized his voice.

"Charlie? Is that you? What's going on?" He didn't answer at first and I had to make sure the line hadn't disconnected. "Bella..Need Bella. Now. Please..Becca." Becca? Was he trying to say Bella? "Hold on we'll be there in ten minutes." I hung up the phone and ran back to the room. Gently I shook her awake and she frowned looking up at me. "Baby, it's your dad. Somethings wrong." She hopped up quickly, well, quick for a three month preganant woman and waddled in front of me. "Let's go! Forget the damn jacket!" I ignored her placing the jacket on since it was late October now.

"Hush. You're carrying my pup and I don't need you sick." She slipped on her slippers and we were in the car in seconds. I started the truck and drove down my drive way at a fast speed. "Did he say anything?" I shook my head. "No just asked for you and said something like Becca..but I'm sure he was saying your name." Her nails dug into my arm and I looked at her, my eyes looking her over. My wolf did not like this stress.

"Go! Paul there is something I haven't told you. Get me to Charlie.." I pushed the gas more and we got to Forks five minutes early. The truck barely stopped before she was out and waddiling. I was next to her in seconds keeping her warm. The door was half open and I could smell blood. I pushed the door open keeping her behind me while Insvented the place. Just Charlie and a foreign scent I couldn't place. I pulled Bella inside and I flicked on the light switch. "Dad!" Charlie was on the floor, covered in blood. His neck was sliced open and I pulled Bella back before she stepped on glass.

"What happened?" Charlie could barely speak and he handed a piece of paper to me. I opened the bloody note and was confused.

 _Get all the happiness you can get..._

 _~Love your darling sister Becca...xoxo_

So Becca was real? Bella had a sister.

"I tried stopping her. I really did, but she won't stop at nothing until you are out of the way."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Fire**

 **Paul POV**

The lights got dimmer as the ambulance takes Charlie to the closet hospital. I watched as Bella talked to one of the officers. She handed him the slip of paper and he gasped. "Dear god...she's back." Was I the only one who knew nothing about this twin? I walked over to Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist, laying my hands across her swollen stomach.

"Are we going to see Charlie?" I asked, holding her close to me. "Not, it's not safe. I'll be putting him in more danger. She has to believe he's dead. That's why they put him in a body bag." And here I thought it was some new thing Forks was doing. "We need to go home. I'll explain on the way."

We walked to the truck and I helped her up, and then walked to the driver's side and got in, hauling it back home. "Before I moved here, my sister and I lived with my mother. I wanted to come live with Dad and Becca wanted to stay with mom. I told people I was moving for Renee, but that was the half truth, I wanted to leave because of Becca. She was my tormentor in life and throughout my childhood. She killed all my dogs and ripped the heads off my dolls. She was always by herself and never liked to leave the house. You know how I tell people I'm clumsy?" I nodded waiting for her to continue. "She would push me down the stairs, break my arm, she pushed me out of my tree house when we were little."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" She shrugged and looked away. "I don't know. When we turned 17, that was it for me. I thought it was put behind me, so when we met I didn't bring it up. Two and a half years ago last I knew she was committed in a mental institution." I stopped the truck in the drive way. "Well obviously, she's not. How did that officer know about her?" Bella snorted and shook her head. "We tried helping her before she was institutionalized, and she created hell. Remember the tribal tent setting on fire and no one knew who did it? It was her." I grabbed her hand in mine. "You should've tole me. You know you could tell me anything." She scooted over and held onto me. I nuzzled my nose into her hair. "I know. Now you know. I'm sorry. Now that she's here, she's going to stop at nothing to make my life hell. I don't know what I would do without you." I pulled her closer and kissed down her neck, breathing in her scent. "Hey!" She laughed. I lifted my head and looked into her eyes and smirked. "What?" She pushed against me and I grabbed her by the waist pulling her forward, her belly resting between us. "Don't what me. This is how I got pregnant mister." I tapped her nose with my finger. "And?" She pretended to be in thought and shrugged. "And..I don't know." I resumed my attack in her neck and she sighed. "Then let me take care of you.."

* * *

"Paul! Check the mail!" I stood from the couch and stretched. It's been a month since the mentioning of Becca. We assumed she was trying to get a rise out of Bella, but Charlie didn't think so. He's since recovered, but was put under leave until notice. He was living with Bella and I now. We dyed his hair a different color and gave him contacts. Shaving his mustache made him look ten years younger. We also held a closed casket funeral, just enough to give Becca reason she succeeded. I walked outside and went to the mailbox pulling out the few bills and an envelope addressed to Bella. There was no return address and for a second, I felt like I spoke too soon. I walked up the steps and after that everything went black. I could feel myself flying backwards and the heat raged on. My back hit the tree and I watched in horror as my home busts into flames. With my wife and unborn child inside...

 **AN: Don't hate me**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This story may seem to be progressing a little fast, but this chapter is where it slows down. I kept those two chapters short and quick to get to this point right now. Some of you may be thinking "Is she dead?" The answer to that is...(Evil Laughter)**

 **Chapter 3: Where it Truly Begins**

 **Paul POV**

I felt like my world was crashing down. My home was in flames, that didn't matter though...what was inside did matter. My Bella was gone, my little baby..was gone. All gone. I didn't move, I couldn't. My hands still gripped the mail and I ripped open the envelope and I roared. _She_ did this. She killed _them_.

 _Bella and Paul sitting_ in _the tree KISSING. First comes love, then comes marriage...and then boom to the baby carriage..._

Fire trucks, police cars..Sam..None of it registered to me. The examiner's words rang into my ears. _"I'm sorry but there were no survivors..the bodies are too burned up.."_ I cried and cried. I screamed.. I howled...Her laughter..her smile.. her small hands that gripped my big ones. She smelt like cinnamon and her hair was my favorite to play with after mind blowing sex, her beautiful eyes that I could see everything.

Those eyes told me this would be coming and I never paid attention _.._ the _sadness...regret...hopelessness..love.._ I think I sat on that ground for hours until Sam finally got me inside his home, and all I did was just lay there on the floor staring at the ceiling...The reason for my existence was gone...she was gone and there was only one person to blame...Becca.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Emily asked as I laced up my boots. Sam sat in the recliner just staring at me. "I want to help.." Emily looked over at Sam shocked, but sat on the end of the chair. "This isn't your fight. That bitch killed Bella, my baby, and Charlie. You're needed here." Sam stood and I looked up at his hard eyes. "This is my fight...someone attacked our own and I won't let it stand. Jacob is here and everything will be okay for a few weeks. I won't let you go alone..Bella would would never forgive me if something happened to you...and I owe her that. I wont lose you too Paul." I scoffed and shook my head. "Don't you get it? I'm already gone. She's gone! Without her there is no me! My world was burned right in front of me! And to have no body for a funeral?! That fucking killed me. She would have been 8 months pregnant right now. It's been four months and I've wasted enough time wallowing and I am not letting that bitch get away with murder. My foot triggered that bomb. _I_ set it off. _I_ blew them all away! And..she..she's gone.." I couldn't keep the tears out of my voice even if I tried. Small hands wrapped around my shoulders and I sobbed into Emily's neck.

* * *

"Do you think she knows?" I glanced at Sam as we collected our bags from baggage claim. "According to Bella, she should. I haven't spoken to her since the funeral though. I didn't have the heart to tell her, but she's about to know." We found the car I rented to be dropped off in Florida and put our bags in the trunk. "Damn they put everything in here.." I nodded and closed the trunk before anyone saw our range of arsenals. "Renee's house is 30 minutes from here. Let's go before it get's dark." We hopped in the car and I drove as the sun started to set. We pulled up to her tiny house and it looked so dark. I looked away trying to keep my emotions at bay.

We walked to the front porch and I knocked on the door. My hearing could pick up the pitter patter of feet. The door opened to a disheveled Renee. Her raid hair was in knots and her eyes were sunken in. "Paul." Her eyes flickered to Sam. "Sam right?" He nodded and she moved to let us on through. "Why are you here? Not that I don't mind..but seeing you without...B-Bella.." She walked and plopped down on the couch and little tears rolled down her cheeks. We sat across from her and I crossed my hands under my chin as my eyes took in all the pictures. Bella as a child..Bella and Becca...Bella and I at our wedding. "Renee...I have something to tell you...Becca caused the fire at the house. A month before that, she attacked Charlie. Do you have any idea where she is?" Her green eyes locked onto mine and she shook her head. "Becca? I sent Becca to Florida's best mental hospital years ago. I can't see her doing these things..she loved Bella...loved her to death.." Her eyes seemed to look past me and I looked behind me as well. Just a picture on the wall. The three of them in front of what looked liked a cabin. "Where did you guys take that picture?" I was curious. They all looked rather happy. "Oh in Virginia. It was one of our many mother and daughters trips." She smiled fondly and I gave her a grim one in return. "Renee..look at this letter..This is proof Becca had something to do with their murder."

Renee looked at it and gasped. "Oh...god. No..no..no.." She crooned. "My baby...Charlie.."She started sobbing and I wasn't sure what to do. "Renee...please tell me..where was the hospital you sent her? I want the address." She stood on shaky legs and walked into the kitchen coming out seconds later with a piece of paper. "This is all the information I was given when I admitted Becca. Don't let me know what you plan to do. She is still my daughter...I'm asking that if it can be done..please get the help she needs." I just nodded, knowing I couldn't let her live. I grabbed the paper and Sam followed me out. "How far?" I looked up the address on my phone. "5 hours." He whistled and walked to the passenger side. "We'l switch in two hours." I got into the driver's seat and sped out towards the interstate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Best in Florida**

 **Paul POV**

I looked up at the building with trepidation. This hopefully will give me some clues. We walked to the reception area and I pulled out the piece of paper, showing it to the nurse behind the counter. "Let me buzz you in sweetie." I smiled in thanks and Sam and I walked through the wired door. "Make a left at the end of the hall and the door is the first on the right." She called out. "You got it?" Sam asked and I nodded patting my shorts pocket. We followed the instructions and found the door labeled, Dr. Thunder. Becca's doctor.

I knocked twice and waited. The door opened and a man as tall as I stepped out. He was a skinny man, with light brown hair, with bright blue eyes and huge glasses framed his pale face. "May I help you?" I cleared my throat. "Hi, I'm Paul Lahote and this is my brother Sam. My late wife Isabella Swan's sister Becca Swan used to be housed here and we were told you were her doctor."

"I'm not really allowed to talk about my patients...former and present. But I will only because it is Becca you speak of. Come in. Hurry now." He ushered us in and we sat on the black leather couch in his office. He sat at his desk and rummaged through it for a second. "Since you said late and Miss Becca is a twin I assume your wife's death wasn't by a natural causes?" I shook my head, but otherwise stayed quiet. "Well..then I believe we are in much more trouble than I expected. In this facility if one has a caregiver responsible enough to take care of the patient, we grant them custody. We then do a check up twice 6 months later. If the patient is not progressing, we take them back into our hands. Becca was released three years ago, and given parental custody to her only child. Michael. Michael died when he was only one years old. Before I continue with this story I must tell you this...Becca is a smart woman, very conniving. Manipulative. She will do anything to get her way. Becca was picked up two years ago by her husband Phil Dawer.."

I stopped him there. "Wait Phil Dawer..the husband to Renee Dawer?" He nodded and I sat back shocked. Sam leaned forward and waved his hand about glancing at me. "At the time we were told the couple divorced and Mr. Dawer showed us records of their union. You see...Michael was Phil Dawer's son. A spouse may withdraw their loved one at any time. It seemed that when Phil would visit, Michael was conceived during one of those visits. We let her go since it was our policy. Every patient receives a journal, and for privacy reasons, we do not allow staff to look through those journals. When they left, Becca's journal was left behind and I was curious, so I looked. Sometimes, I wished I hadn't. It was so disturbing...so dark...even the devil would be ashamed. So much death at the hands of her, but what scared me the most was the obsessive fixation she had on her sister. Becca wanted to be the ONLY one. To have her parents love. To be loved. For years Becca thought of ways to kill her sister, horrible, horrible ways. She felt like she lived in her shadow and for Becca, the only way to be herself was to get rid of what was blocking her way. I went to speak to Phil, but by the time I did, Becca was already gone and their baby dead. They got into a car accident the night before in an argument about her sister and she blamed your wife for the car accident which killed her child. I went to police stations, but she was off the radar, but over the years there were spikes in kidnappings of baby boys and their death not long after and killings of brunette haired women. I went to Renee and even though she knew of the affair her husband had with her daughter, she knew nothing of the child's whereabouts. Here take this...I truly hope you find the peace you deserve." I took the journal with shaking hands. This was the thoughts of that crazy bitch and I wasn't sure if I wanted to see them.

* * *

"So...you knew about Phil and Becca?" Renee nodded and started sobbing. "I kicked him out and where he went, she did too. I didn't think she'd go after Bella." I sat across from her. "I want you to read this..read it to me..this is the sick shit going through her mind right now. She dreamed of killing Bella for years and she finally did it..Where's Phil?" She shrugged as I thrust the journal in her hands. She opened in with shaking hands and gasped. Tears rolled down her cheeks and I waited.

"No..I won't read this..no. This is dark...this is Satan..get this _thing_ away from me!" She screeched and threw the book in my direction, which missed my head by two inches. It crashed into one of the pictures on the wall, and Sam bent down to pick it up and Renee screamed like it was going to bite her. "Don't look at it! That's the devil's work! She was fucking insane..." I looked over at Sam who was frozen on the spot. "She's right...Becca made deals with the devil. Written deals..Paul I think we've stumbled upon some crazy fucking shit. Look." He showed me the book and it spoke of her promise of sacrifices to the devil himself for Bella's heart. She promised to kill her own child. Stage it...God.. She was crazy.

"Do you have Phil's number?" Renee's face was horror stricken as she murmured the Shepherd's prayer. "Renee!" I snapped, shaking her. Her eyes flickered to me. "W-what?" "Phil's phone number, address, anything...?" Renee nodded and stood up quickly. She gave me a slip of paper with an address on it. "It's an hour away. You can't miss it. There's a huge turn off and it leads to a cabin."

I nodded in thanks and Sam started to grab the book, but Renee's hand stopped him. "No..this thing burns tonight. Tear anything you need, but burn the page afterward." He tore a few pages and I looked at him questionably. "Could be useful." He shrugged. We walked to the car and I started the car. Before I could pull out, Renee's voice reached my ears. "Paul?! Paul!" I rolled down the window some more to hear her better. Her green eyes were hard and her face was beet red. "You find her and you kill her, Daughter or not...I can't let her live like this. She's sick..Kill her." I nodded and peeled out her driveway. "What are the paper's for?" I asked when we got on the interstate. "I don't know. They marked places that she's been, that may be a clue to where she's hiding. Let's see what Phil has to say.."

* * *

Turns out, Phil couldn't say anything and not because he didn't want to, but because he couldn't. Phil was dead and by the looks of it, he's been dead for months. So much for any help here..."You drive..I want to visit that cabin Renne told us about." Sam raised a brow as he opened the driver's door. "Just a hunch.."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This is the last chapter of the story. It moved fast, but this is all the information needed in this story. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Paul POV**

There was light snowfall as Sam and I got out of the car. We pulled on our jackets and headed off in the direction of a small cabin up ahead. "If she's here?" Sam asked. I looked at him and growled. "Then she's dead." It took us an hour to get to it and once we did, I was full of energy. I could hear a heartbeat inside. We decided to knock on the door and I heard the shuffling of feet. I banged on the door losing my patience. "I know you're in there Becca! You killed my wife!" I yelled. "She deserved it! She took everything from me!" I growled pushing the door down and made my way inside. My eyes were wild and I stalked towards her finally getting a look at her up close. She looked just like my Bella did. Except she had freckles spotting her face.

I growled seeing her and wrapped my hands around her neck. She took everything from me. Her hands wrapped around my arms and squeezed. Hands grabbed me from behind and pulled me away. I saw Sam standing in front of her. "Move!" I growled. Sam shook his head. "I can't let you." I pulled at my hair and glared at him. "Why?! She killed Bella! My child! Destroyed my fucking house! She needs to die! My whole life is gone because of some sick twisted bitch!" I pointed in the direction of Becca and noticed the window. I ran to it and shook my head. "She's getting away. Don't follow me if you can't stomach what I'm about to do." I pushed past him and ran outside following the footprints. My speed wasn't fast to catch up with her, but I had her in my sights. If she's anything like Bella..she'll fall.

I was right in my assumption as Becca tripped after 5 miles of running in no particular direction. I pounced taking my opportunity in her weakness. I landed on her and we rolled in the snow. I landed on top of her and with no holding back, I landed blows to her face. I was always the type of man that would never hit a woman, and I might even have flashbacks to this moment, but I didn't care. Her blood was on my hands and I stopped momentarily to take a good look at her face. "You took everything from me. You burned my fucking house down with my family in it." She let out this laugh and I cocked my head to the side angrily. "What are you laughing about?." She laughed some more and looked up at me. "Oh Paul. I had nothing to do with your house burning." She gripped my neck pulling me down to her lips. She turned my head to whisper in my ear, "She did." She leaned back with her head in the snow and laughed again. She wouldn't stop. I growled shaking her. "Tell me your lying." I hissed. She shook her head no and laughed. The fucked up thing was that I believed her despite knowing that Bella wouldn't do anything like that. Leave me purposely. Alone and hurting.

I couldn't stop crying either. "Tell me your lying!" I sobbed shaking her more. My wife..my mate..wouldn't leave me like this. Alone. That's all I was now. Alone. I don't know how long we sat in the snow, her laughing and my yelling the same phrase over and over and then suddenly...there was a bright light. Lots of them, and a helicopter, along with guns and lots of fucking cops. "Put your hands up." A voice said through the megaphone. I put my hands up and looked around. This is so not what I signed up for. "Not you. Her." I scrambled off of Becca and hauled her up. A man with a police uniform and graying mustache. He took Becca from me handcuffing her immediately. "Thank you son. We've been searching for this woman for two years. We had no leads until your friend at the cabin called us. " He motioned to Sam who I just noticed was with them. They hauled off with a laughing Becca and they drove us back to our car. Sam decided to drive and we headed to the airport. "How do you feel?" He asked glancing at me. "She said Bella caused the fire." The rest of the ride was quiet as we were both quiet.

* * *

 **Three Months Later**

It's been three months since Becca's arrest and a week since her death. She overdosed on the pills in the mental institute and to say I was happy didn't even cut it. Because truth was, I wasn't. I was currently staying with Sam as my house was being rebuilt, and right now I was headed towards the door since I was the only one awake. I opened the door to see the police officer that arrested Becca. "Mr. Lahote I have some news to give you." I held a hand up. "There is nothing you can say to me that will make me happy, unless you tell me the last year or just about has been a dream or lie." He shuffled and cleared his throat. He gestured towards a black SUV that I was just taking notice of.

The door opened and I dropped to my knees. There she was..with a baby in her arms. Charlie right behind her. She looked the same as when I saw her last. I stood, pushing the officer away and grabbed onto Bella spinning her around and holding her close. Her laugh brought my broken heart together. "Why'd you do it?" I asked. Seeing her here confirmed what Becca said. She just shook her head. "We're here now. That's all there is to know. Just know I'm sorry." I didn't care what she did anymore, she was alive and our baby was safe and looked healthy. "Meet Nickolas Lahote."


	6. The Life You Possess

**AN:** So, **Filipinagirl04** , has convinced me to do a chapter so that you all may see how Bella faked her death. I love reviews and suggestions so please ask questions, PM me or whatever.

I need someone to talk to about story ideas lol so if you'd want you can PM and we can talk or ask for my number if you'd like. I don't mind :)

Okay I'm done lol

Chapter 6: How'd you do it?

 **Paul POV**

I held Nickolas in my arms smiling and also glancing at my wife afraid she'd disappear. We were in Sam's living room with the rest of the pack wondering the same question I did. "How'd you do it?" Sam was the first to ask as he sat with Emily in his lap whose eyes were red from the happy tears.

Bella shifted closer to me and cooed at our son. "That day...I already had it planned. Before I start, I wish to apologize for the pain I know I probably caused but with Becca out there..none of us would be here." At the mention of her twin's name, I growled. "It's okay baby. She's gone." Bella smiled at me and I couldn't help but kiss her temple even though my mind was running a mile a minute. I was hurt but I was so happy at the same time.

"So...a month before dad and I's death...we had letters..."

 ** _Bella POV(Flashback wise)_**

 _I opened another letter crumbling it in my hands immediately. She wouldn't stop no matter what we did. She would get out again and find us. Always. This letter threatened to burn us one by one, so I used that to my advantage. Dad stood next to me and shook his head. "No. What about Paul? I know what you're thinking." I sniffed and sat on the bed. "We have no choice. You have that witness protection officer in your contacts don't you? At least for a little while dad. She'll be gone and we can come back." Dad sat next to me. He frowned, his brown eyes reflecting hesitance. "Are you willing to put Paul through this emotional pain? He's going to think his wife and child is dead. Are you sure there is no other way?" I shook my head. I was already shaking thinking about the length of time I'll be spending away from my husband, my rock, my lover. "I don't want to, but I have to get us safe. Nothing they do in that damn hospital helps her. She's my twin, my sister, someone who should be sitting here with me helping plan a baby shower, helping her find a good man. But she's sick. I wished so many years the I could help her."_

 _Dad wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "So what's the plan?" I went to my drawer pulling out two important documents. I handed him his birth certificate and with it, his social security card. "We need to get passports and fake Ids. Then contact your officer and we need to let him know what's going on. Once this happens.there is no going back. Paul won't stop until Becca is dead, I don't wish for it to come to that, but if we can set up officers to watch him, maybe they can find Becca before he does. I already know how to set up a simulator for a bomb. Listen carefully dad. I can only be within a certain length for this trigger to work so we need to be by the back door_ _and ready. Paul will be okay. He'll heal. I'll have extra cushioning around my belly and neck and so will you. Got it?" He nodded and I kissed his cheek hugging him tightly._

 _All week, I planned when Paul was on patrol or at work. I always kissed him when I could, curling right up at his side as soon as he came home. He never minded just looked at me strangely as I was never this clingy. He chalked it up to preganancy hormones. That Friday night once everything was set up for dad and I, I convinced Paul to stay home that day, choosing to spend the day loving him. He went to be that night with a smile and my heart lurched at the thought of the frown that I knew would mar his face for as long as this took. I cried at the thought of his eyes which I knew were going to be wild and hurt. My soul cried and I knew he felt it because he woke for a second mumbling and reaching for me. I let him pull me in his arms and he kissed my temple muttering, "I'm here baby." Once he was deep in his sleep, I ran my hand through his hair and smile through watery eyes. "I'm so sorry." I kissed his lips a few time and snuggled into him, and I didn't sleep..not once that night._

 _I woke up early the next day knowing Inonly had a few hours until the mail came. While Paul was still sleeping I grabbed the backpack that would have all we needed. It was still dark when Paul woke and we made love for hours and one part of me hoped dad was still a heavy sleeper. It was close to noon and I just finished putting breakfast on the table. "Paul! Get the mail!" That was our que and while he walked outside I quickly constructed my padding on and grabbed the backpack. Dad and I ran out the backdoor and after a few feet, I pushed the button wincing as my heart shattered. We only stumbled and Dad and I headed for the woods where a black truck waited, ready to take my father and I somewhere we didn't even know for who knows how long. I cried as the house burned and dad rubbed my back as my body shook. What am I doing?_

 _After that? We stayed a low profile and were holed up in some non discrete cabin. We had all food and anything we needed brought to us. The officer whose name was Doug kept tabs on Paul's movement and after 4 months he finally started searching for Becca. They did what they were supposed to and kept hidden. I gave birth to Nickolas a month later at the cabin with a midwife present. He was the only thing I had to live for. Not long after, Becca was finally cornered but Dad and I didn't leave until Becca was dead. I cried for my sister who I never really got a chance to bond with, but I hoped she was in a better place._

 _ **Paul POV**_

"And here we are now." She spoke softly and everyone was quiet. I put my son down in the little crib Jared put together and stood. I didn't know how to feel. I walked past everyone and put the door trembling. It was windy and I shook little by little.

"Paul!" She called after me but I ignored her. I was hurt. Of course I was ecstatic that she and my child were safe but it didn't take away those months of pain. Her hand laid on my arm and I turned swiftly, staring down at the woman that was everything to me. "Why? You don't know what I went through everyday thinking you were dead.." I trailed off wishing not to think about it.

She sniffled and nodded. "I know, because it hurt me to be away from you. I'm so sorry, you don't know how much. I cried everyday praying that I didn't fuck this up so bad." Her hand reaches out moving hair from my face. I trembled and dropped to my knees in front of her. I held her knees and sobbed. Sobbed for all that was worth of me because for the longest time I thought I would never hold her again. She sank down next to me and held me as we both cried. She kept apologizing and all I could do was nod because I knew she was trying for all of us, but that was my job.

"It hurt so bad Bella. God. So bad." I sobbed and grasped her tighter in my arms and her little fingers pulled at my hair. "I know." She cried. We rocked back and forth and it was sometime she cried herself to sleep and I held onto her tighter. "Never again baby. Never again." I got a mumbled response and lifted her up and carried her back to Sams. I laid her in the guest bedroom and everyone looked at me as I came back into the room. "I'm grabbing Nickolas and going to bed." I didn't feel like answering questions nor wanting to receive the pity looks. After our son was put down I was approached by Charlie and he handed me a check. I looked at it confused. "For the house." He explained as if it made perfect sense. I started at the check and him and then the check again. I threw my arms around him and hugged the man I came to know as a father. "Fuck a check Charlie..I'm just glad my family is back together and that includes you." We separated and I said goodnight for the final time and snuggled into bed with Bella and my son between us. My family was my life and I won't ever lose them again.

 **An: I don't know what many of you were expecting, maybe a James Bond kind of thing but i don't know. Any mistakes more than usual is because I'm doing this rather late but it's okay.(hopefully lol) Tell me what you thought. Reviews are greatly appreciated! :) :)**


End file.
